How To Play/Example Game (Mary's Turn 1)
The Play Area Image:HowToPlay_004.jpg|center rect 524 446 596 546 Twilight Sparkle, Faithful Student (Mane Character) rect 510 364 610 436 It's Alive! (Problem) rect 50 700 122 800 Apple Cobbler, Headstrong (Friend) rect 138 700 210 800 Mint Jewelup, A Cut Above (Friend) rect 226 700 298 800 Apples and Oranges (Event) rect 314 700 386 800 Team Effort (Event) rect 402 700 474 800 Comet Tail, Hale Bopper (Friend) rect 490 700 562 800 Double-check the Checklist (Event) rect 610 574 682 690 John's Score: 0 rect 434 110 506 210 Rainbow Dash, Flier Extraordinaire (Mane Character) rect 90 364 190 436 Cloudbursting (Problem) rect 18 110 90 226 Mary's Score: 0 Score: John - 0 Mary - 0 Click on a card to view more information about it! John’s first turn wasn’t very eventful, but Mary is looking to do a little more with her turn. Ready Phase It’s not the very first turn anymore, so Mary is allowed to draw a card. There are no cards that need to be readied, and Mary gains 2 action tokens based on the tied score of 0 points. Troublemaker Phase Neither player has any Troublemakers in play, so nothing happens in this phase. Main Phase Let's once again go over the actions that a player can do on their turn: During a player’s Main Phase, there are a number of things they can do (as indicated by their Turn Card): * For 1 action token, they can draw a card from their Draw Deck. * For 1 action token, they can play a Troublemaker from their hand face-down to either Problem in the play area. * For 2 action tokens, they can move one of their characters in their play area: ** From their Home to a Problem. ** From a Problem to their Home. ** Between Problems. * For 2 action tokens, they can ready one of their frightened cards. * If they meet the action token cost and play requirements, they can play Friends, Resources or Events from their hand. Friends can be played to their owner's home or to either Problem, Event cards are dismissed after they've been played and take effect, and Resources can be played to wherever their game text says to play them to. * They can also use the abilities of cards already in their play area. Mary decides to play two cards this turn: * The first is a Troublemaker card; for 1 action token, Mary places it face-down at the It’s Alive! Problem. * The second is a Friend card; also for 1 action token, Mary places Noteworthy, Humdinger to the Cloudbursting Problem. Image:HowToPlay_006.jpg|center rect 602 346 674 446 Twilight Sparkle, Faithful Student (Mane Character) rect 510 264 610 336 It's Alive! (Problem) rect 434 10 506 110 Rainbow Dash, Flier Extraordinaire (Mane Character) rect 90 264 190 336 Cloudbursting (Problem) rect 104 154 176 254 Noteworthy, Humdinger (Friend) rect 18 10 90 126 Mary's Score: 0 Friend Cards Friend cards are very similar to Mane Character cards; you can see the white Power of 1 in the top right corner, and an area where game text would go (though Noteworthy doesn't have any… notable special abilities). An important difference is on the left side of the card, where the action token cost is located. This tells the player how many action tokens it will cost in order to play the card; in this case, Noteworthy has a cost of 1 action token. Score Phase Much like John, Mary only meets half of the requirements to solve one of the Problems. The score remains tied at 0 points each. Category:How to Play